SOTF & A Half
by ChikitaWolf
Summary: Ya'll know little loveable Chikita: the little black cat who sticks around Kira, can grow 7 feet tall, chases Timcampy around, & thoroughly enjoys tormenting a certain red-head Junior Bookman; but d'you know what really goes on in this little cat's head?


**| † |_SOTF + 1/2_****| † |**

**† Summary_ **_You all know little loveable Chikita: the little black cat who sticks around Kira, can grow 7 feet tall, chases Timcampy around, & thoroughly enjoys tormenting a certain red-headed Junior Bookman; but do you know what actually goes on in this little kitties head? JOINT STORY TO SONG OF THE FOURTEENTH~!_

**† Warning_ **_May contain cursing in multiple languages (mostly from Lavi). This story is taking place from Chikita's point of view- or, in other words, a CAT'S point of view. Try to remember that~ Also, this a joint fanfic to SONG OF THE FOURTEENTH (kinda like A FORGOTTEN PAST), so these events only go so far as up to the latest update from SOTF._

**† Claimer_ **_All things not mentioned in DGM or copyright to me unless posted otherwise._

**† Disclaimer_ **_I do not own DGM or any characters, plots, sayings, etc that are in DGM._

* * *

><p><strong>† <strong>| **CHAPTER 1** |** **†****

**Questioning Coincidence**

There were many things Chikita enjoyed doing in the old farm house. In fact, she'd fallen into a kind of routine, being a creature of habit as she was. In the morning, she'd wake up a little before her charge, Kira, and groom herself. Once her human had woken up, she'd slip down the stairs to where the Old Man would be eating his breakfast. After successfully nabbing a couple tidbits from his plate while he was reading the morning paper—which could actually be quite challenging since the Old Man had not lost his peripheral vision, nor speed—she'd escort Kira through her morning chores, chasing the few remaining chickens while she was at it.

If only the humans would let her catch one… but both the Old Man and Kira would get upset if she did, so she settled for chasing them instead. Kira would find it amusing—the Old Man, not always. Apparently, he didn't like scrawny, muscled chickens for dinner… which may explain why there were only three chickens left.

Anyway, once Kira had finished her chores, Chikita would slip away and scout the area. She was the guardian of the home after all, so she had to make sure no threats were attempting to come by. Usually she'd chase off a dog or two—fairly dumb creatures when they realized she wasn't one to run away—quite speedy too—but otherwise it was fairly peaceful.

It would probably be more amusing if she was the size she used to be—but that wasn't something to bother her now. Being small had its advantages, after all.

Once done with scouting and patrolling the land's borders, Chikita would speed back home just in time for lunch. Usually, if she was good and hadn't left "presents" in the house, Kira would give her a little treat, which could vary from a small piece of chicken to a butter roll.

Chikita had acquired a taste for butter rolls. Not even the little cat understood why. Perhaps it was because her charge's father had always given her butter roll bits?

After her treat, Chikita would once again groom herself. She'd probably take a nap as well.

A couple hours would pass, and then Chikita would be up and at 'em again.

The rest of the day would be spent lazing around.

However, one day, everything changed.

Her routine was interrupted.

The storm wasn't all that big a deal. It left everything dark, and Chikita enjoyed the shadows—the lack of light allowed her to blend in and play more affectively.

Which was exactly what she spent a lot of the day doing.

Even when Kira decided she'd watch the storm, Chikita had not given up her game. It was quite a bit of fun to test her charge's senses and reactions. Kira was getting really talented with her peripheral vision, as well as spotting her more quickly.

Of course, that didn't ruin Chikita's fun. In fact, she would just up the playing a little more, and pounce at Kira instead of nip playfully at her.

Kira enjoyed this immensely, which made Chikita happy.

The young human girl didn't have many other humans around her. Most humans stayed away from her.

Chikita always felt a bit… guilty in consideration that she knew the cause and… more…

But it was for her charge's safety. She could not break her promise to her former human…

Oh, it seemed as if Kira was thinking again. Chikita looked up, perking her ears curiously as she allowed her body to be stroked by the young girl.

"How old are you really, Chikita?"

_If only I could tell you… _

Chikita let out a loud begging purr, seeking more loving strokes.

Her charge need not worry about such a thing…

Hopefully, she wouldn't need to.

However, it seemed as if her lack of scouting for the day would nip her in the tail. For at that moment, a pulse of familiar Holy energy singed the edge of Chikita's senses. The little cat tensed in surprise, not having sensed such a feeling and power in a long, long time. However, she was knocked out of her confusion when Kira exclaimed something before suddenly jumping up and racing down the stairs.

The feeling that had hit the little cat earlier was fading, which meant the energy wasn't being used anymore. She could only guess that whoever had been using that power had succeeded in defeating whatever it had been fighting.

Why hadn't she noticed it until now?

Chikita, fur bristling in a sense of wariness and even a bit of excitement, jumped off of the window seat she and Kira had originally been occupying and slipped down the stairs.

What could this mean? Why were they here?

Yes, there were a couple Dark Matter enemies around, but Chikita had been sure she'd been able to keep the amount of them to a minimal number—not enough to attract _their_ attention.

So why had they come?

The sound of the door slamming shook the house.

"Are you three insane? Only an idiot would be out in this kind of storm!"

Chikita jumped the last three steps at once and skidded to a halt to peak around the corner of the kitchen that looked to the dining room and entrance to the small farm house.

The smell of blood crashed into her scent glands. It made the little cat wrinkle her nose, even though she was plenty experienced with that particular scent.

Chikita's amber eyes narrowed as they locked onto the three strangers.

The distinct smell of traces of Dark Matter contaminated their clothing, giving away that they had indeed been fighting creatures of Dark Matter. Smoke, grass, and rain scents were prevalent as well. Otherwise, she could only distinguish—barely—the special scent of each individual human. However, other scents masked these three human's particular scents, so she couldn't gauge exactly what they were.

Even so… she could feel the soft disturbances in the air… two Holy powers.

One chained, the other contained.

Accommodators then?

She felt her fur bristle with a hint of nervousness.

The Holy power that was contained was strong. Very strong. This human had a synchronization with their Holy power beyond 100%.

Could it awaken her charge's?

That would be troublesome indeed…

"Sorry, Miss… but my companions and I are… injured and in need of immediate help…"

The human on the left was speaking hoarsely. Chikita eyed him, trying to identify his scent amongst the other distracting ones. However, she was only able to comprehend that he was the oldest of the three, and he wasn't one of the Accommodators.

A "Finder" perhaps? But he wasn't wearing the trademark cloak the Finder humans wore. Had they changed the uniform again?

"Grampy, grab the medical kit in the kitchen cupboard."

Chikita's ears perked. It seemed as if Kira was taking control of the situation.

The young girl turned to the human that had spoken earlier.

"What's the condition of these two?"

As the human listed off the two other human boys' conditions, Chikita kept an eye on the Old Man as he found the medical box thing. The scent coming off of him betrayed his wariness, though his facial expression remained passive.

How would he react to this unpredictable occurrence? This event of chance?

Or was it chance?

"What's your name?"

"Link, Howard Link—"

Chikita did not recognize that name… but from the way the human was now holding himself, she found herself deciding that he could not be a Finder human. He did not show immense, albeit annoying, respect for the two accommodators injured upon the floor.

"…it down on the bed up there—it's to the left—then come back down and get Lavi up there."

So Kira was bringing them to the attic, her room… well, it was more spacious up there. Chikita twitched her tail at the thought of sharing the room with more than just her charge. She wasn't too keen on sleeping in a crowded room.

"Grampy, could you get some sheets? I'm bringing these two to the attic. If you can't get up the stairs…"

"I'm not that old, Kira," the Old Man chuckled a bit dryly. "Don't worry about me, worry about these crazy youngsters."

_I beg to differ_, thought little Chikita, tilting her head slightly as she eyed the Old Man.

He was deep in thought—no doubt, trying to figure how to proceed with this situation.

Partially eyeing her charge as the young girl picked up the most injured boy to follow the others up to the attic, Chikita slipped away from her spot and trotted over to the Old Man who was getting out some old sheets. Still sensing the staticky feeling of unease coming from the old human, the little cat pushed her body against his leg reassuringly.

The Old Man paused and looked down at her before releasing a sigh.

"I was hoping for more time," he commented—perhaps mostly to himself, or maybe to Chikita herself, the little cat couldn't be sure.

However, Chikita replied with a soft meow in agreement anyway.

**| † | † | † | † |**

Chikita watched the proceedings occurring in her charge's room from where she crouched hidden in the shadows under the bed.

Medical supplies were scattered everywhere. If this had been a lighter atmosphere, Chikita would have wasted no time in messing around with a couple of them.

Especially the shiny ones.

But right now, the air was almost stifling with seriousness.

The Old Man had gone back downstairs. He was still troubled, but a bit calmer. Meanwhile, Kira and the human called Link were working on patching up the two Accommodators. Much to Chikita's irritation, Kira had ended up – by some twist of Fate—patching the Critical Point Accommodator.

It was as if someone was trying to make Chikita more and more stressed.

The last thing she wanted was her charge having her Holy power awakening. Chikita's job was to protect Kira. Getting her entangled into the Holy War would NOT be protecting Kira.

The little cat sniffed before plopping her head down on the floor, ignoring the little plume of dust that tickled her nose.

All her careful planning… all her cautious moves… everything to be one step ahead… all gone in a puff of smoke.

Her former human would be turning in his grave.

Well, perhaps, not yet… if she could just make sure her charge didn't get into too much trouble—

Chikita gave a low growl of irritation.

What was she thinking? Young Kira was ALWAYS getting into trouble—without actually realizing it to boot!

"How is he?"

Chikita idly perked her ears, swiveling them towards the source of her human's voice to have better clarity in sound.

"He'll live," replied the human called Link. "Besides the dislocated shoulder, all he had were a couple cuts and bruises… and Allen?"

Kira's hand shifted ever-so-slightly in a way that signaled she was feeling a bit uncomfortable. Chikita's eyes narrowed, easily distinguishing what exactly was making her have such an emotion.

Link.

But what about him made her uncomfortable?

Now that Chikita eyed the blonde human a bit more closely, she spotted two red dots upon his forehead.

She twitched her tail, her eyes narrowing even farther.

It couldn't be…

But it made sense.

It also explained the faded, funny rank that she had scented coming from his pockets earlier.

Chikita had never been fond of sorcery. Even in the form that the humans from Central used.

Wrapped in her musings, Chikita missed what Kira had replied with. However, she caught what Link said.

"Miss Kira… I think it is appropriate that I inform you that Allen is cursed."

Chikita lifted her head off of the floor, all attention upon the human boy being attended to by Kira.

"Cursed? You mean… his arm…" Kira spoke uncertainly—Chikita could see the young girl thinking from the way her eyes went slightly unfocused.

Link cleared his throat.

As weird as it may sound, Chikita had always had the urge to have a hairball at that strange human noise. She resisting the urge to do so right now—

"Ah, no. I believe you'll understand what I mean if you take a closer look at the boy's face."

Chikita resisted getting up to take a peek for herself as her charge leaned over to look, cleaning the human boy's face off to see whatever was there better.

"If you do not wish to further be close to him, it is quite understandable—"

Woops. Not a smart move.

Sure enough, Kira's reaction was fairly sharp. The girl had never handled discrimination very well. However, the discussion didn't take too sour a turn, for both seemed to apologize for their reactions.

Chikita, at this point, plopped her head back down. However, her attention was still solely focused on the human boy who contained Innocence.

A curse… how curious…

**| † | † | † | † |**

Night had befallen.

Chikita rose carefully from her spot on Kira's bed, stretching languidly for a moment to wake up her muscles. After smoothing her ruffled fur with a couple licks, she jumped quietly off of the bed and padded over to the two sleeping, injured Accommodators.

Time to investigate in the appropriate way.

First, she went over to the red-headed human whom she'd heard was named "Lavi". His breathing was fairly heavy, showing he was deep, deep asleep. Chikita leaned over and sniffed his cheek—he apparently felt it distantly, for he made a sound in the back of his throat.

Chikita backed off a little, mulling over what she'd found so far.

He was a young human, that was for sure. Probably around the young adult age. She could distinguish the distant scent of books amongst the antiseptic and medicine smell.

After a moment, the little cat began to search for the source of Lavi's Holy power. Sure enough, she found it, attached to his belt.

A small hammer.

Chikita touched her nose to the Holy chained substance.

It glowed briefly as it sensed her own power before fading as she furthered her distance from it.

_Ōzuchi Kozuchi_.

Interesting—it was a Japanese name. However, this young human did not look to be Japanese. Perhaps he was one of many languages?

The synchronization of the hammer was fairly strong… but also oddly distant. Almost as if this Holy power had yet to actually synchronize with the heart of the young human Lavi…

Once done examining the red-headed human, Chikita moved on to the other.

She was more cautious this time.

Even though he was unconscious from what his state of breathing told her, Chikita was still unsure whether or not her contact with his Holy substance may wake him. Considering his body was what contained the Holy substance, the reaction it may hold towards her could do near anything—including activating.

After a moment of hesitation, the little cat slinked over to his right—determining that his left arm was what held the Holy substance from what she'd gathered through conversation and sense. Carefully, she leaned over to look at the white-haired human boy.

A boy indeed.

Just by looking at him, Chikita could tell he was young—very young. Maybe only a year or two older than Kira.

The Holy War knew no age limits.

Chikita breathed in his scent… and a sense of confusion fell upon her. His scent… she couldn't even determine it. It was confusing and mixed… almost as if there was no scent at all. Was it because the Holy power's presence was muddling her senses?

Or maybe it was the curse mark?

Curiosity overcoming her earlier caution, the little cat walked around the young human boy and to his left side.

Being only a couple inches from his Holy substance caused a reaction, just as the little cat had suspected. However, it was a much more subtle reaction than what she planned for. First, a warm glow as it sensed her presence; then, a curious pulse of power.

_Crown Clown_.

Chikita refrained from affiliating too much with this powerful Holy substance. She wasn't sure how exactly it would react to her considering just how close it was to its Accommodator. However, she did touch her nose lightly to the young human boy's left arm—hoping to show that she didn't mean harm.

It seemed to work, for after a moment the warm glow faded to an extent so that only the embedded cross within the young human boy's hand held a dull glow.

Satisfied with the result, Chikita moved back to examining the young human boy himself, shifting her position to be next to his face.

Her amber eyes locked onto the ragged scar that cut into his face on the left side. The pentagram etched on top of the marking took her attention immediately.

Indeed, it was a curse mark.

However, something was different about it… and not just in the way that it was affecting her judgment of the white-haired boy's scent.

The design of it…

Chikita briskly licked a paw and brought it over her ear.

What was she thinking?

It just couldn't be. It made no sense.

However, even as she made her way back to her charge's bed, she couldn't help but flash a glance back at the youngest of the three strangers that had entered the Malcolm family's domain.

"Allen"

That name…

Could all of this really be just coincidence?

* * *

><p><strong>A  N** : Okay, so this isn't the Deleted Scenes I mentioned in the lastest chapter of SONG OF THE FOURTEENTH- but this is something I've been thinking about for a while. Why not write things from Chikita's perspective? Has anyone ever heard or read the Warriors Series by Erin Hunter? Well, it's a series about cats, to be blunt, and I used to be OBSESSED with that series; so much, in fact, that I roleplayed with people and even made a fansite at one point. Writing from Chikita's perspective reminded me of how much fun I had roleplaying back then, and I must say I think I'm really going to enjoy this Join Fanfic- hopefully ya'll will enjoy it as well~ So, what did you think? Is it worth continuing? I can tell you, there are plenty of funny scenes with Lavi and Chikita that I haven't touched on- and I'll definately be mentioning them here, haha. **So, Read and Review, please! Opinions? Suggestions? All are welcome~**


End file.
